


Bone Christmas

by TheCephalopodAgency



Series: The Bone Christmas AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Hard vore, M/M, Medical Kink, and nines is prepared to indulge him, android richard perkins, autopsy kink, consensual murder, eye munching, he's a kinky weirdo, is it cannibalism if nines is an android, oh boy here comes the fun part, perkins wanted it you guys, spleen as a fleshlight, very messy, very much so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCephalopodAgency/pseuds/TheCephalopodAgency
Summary: It's time to peel Perkins out of his weak fleshy skinvelope and put him in a much sturdier body.If Nines learns something about himself in the process, all the better





	Bone Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ketomax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketomax/gifts), [Sleepy_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_fan/gifts), [Nyoomboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyoomboy/gifts).



> I would like to thank my good friends from the murderdome for encouraging this mess
> 
> Without them there would have been no bone christmas, there would have been no ninedick

“The victim’s name is Richard Perkins.” He paused to lick his dry lips. “Born July 13th, 1995. Cause of death is yet to be determined.”

 

Nines caressed the body’s cheek with his fingertips, following the line of the zygomatic arch. His dark brown eyes followed Nines’ movements, fighting to keep the lids open when the light touches increased in pressure, tugging the skin until the eye was exposed.

 

“I’m going to take fluid samples for analysis.” He released pressure on the skin and the lower lid snapped back into place.

 

Nines worked his finger around the edges of the left eye socket, poking and prodding the firm gelatinous organ. He carefully worked his finger in, slowly squeezing the eye aside until most of his finger was behind it. The eye popped out silently, resting about a centimeter out of its place. Nines tangled his finger in the web of blood vessels in the back, then tugged, snapping the optic nerve and freeing the eye from the socket.

 

The corpse let out a muted whimper as blood slowly pooled in the now empty space. Nines plucked the eye from where it sat on his palm, dangling it near his mouth from the severed nerve, watching the blood drip from the broken blood vessels.

 

He looked back at the body on the autopsy table, smiling softly.

 

“You had beautiful eyes when you were alive.”

 

His tongue darted out to catch a drop of blood. His mind was filled with extraneous data as his processors made sense of the DNA sitting on his tongue. He didn't need any of it, but he wanted it, wanted his processors overloaded with data. He would only have this experience once.

 

Nines’s tongue reached out of his mouth again, touching the moist sensory organ mere centimeters from his lips, and shuddered. The exterior was salty. He dragged his tongue along the small diameter of the eye, wanting more of it. Just a taste wasn’t enough. He curved his tongue along the underside and pulled the entire organ into his mouth, rolling it around behind his teeth before biting down. The outer membrane gave easily, bursting in his mouth like a small, overripe berry, filling his mouth with warm, protein rich fluid.

 

His eyes fluttered shut. Nines gripped the edge of the metal autopsy table. The flavor was very mild, the consistency like loose gelatin. A subtle metallic undertaste made made his artificial salivary glands release excess oral lubricant in response.

 

Finally, Nines chewed, slowly, feeling the firmness of the lens give way beneath his teeth. The membrane was spongy and soft, like chewing raw fat. The optical nerve was a tough cord of fibrous material, refusing to yield to his teeth. He wouldn't be able to fully tear into it the way he wanted.

 

The sheer volume of fluid in his mouth was outstanding for such a small marble of tissues. It took three attempts to swallow the entire eye. When he managed to get it all down, he opened his eyes again and locked onto the single brown eye remaining on the body’s face.

 

Nines reached out and cupped the face gently, leaving smears of blood and fluid on his face.

 

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you?” The body blinked slowly, his head tilting minutely into his touch. The tiniest groan escaped his throat. Nines leaned in and pressed his lips softly against the cool forehead. At the same time, he began rubbing his thumb against the empty eye socket. The eyelids were loose, sagging into the dark hole now the eye was no longer within to support it.

 

Nines kissed his nose next, as his thumb breached the flaps of skin shielding the empty socket. He pressed firmly against the rim, earning more sounds from the corpse beneath as he massaged the muscle within with his fingers.

 

“Can you feel this?” He muttered against his skin, pressing down harder. “Can you feel my fingers inside you?” Another soft kiss against the tip of his nose. “You feel so smooth, so warm.” He found the severed nerve cord in the back and played with the firm nub of tissue. “You’re the perfect specimen.”

 

An electric current built up in his veins, making his fingers tremble. He pulled back, sliding his bloody fingers out of the socket and dragging wet red lines across the skin.

 

Nines kissed the body’s lips, molding their mouths together for the first time. He nipped at the thin lower lip, sucking it into his mouth, sinking his teeth in until he tore through and his teeth ground together. He couldn't help groaning softly at the rush of information flooding his processors with every gush of blood he swallowed. Nines spread his palm over the face and applied firm pressure to hold it still as he worked to tear the bottom lip free.

 

His sharp teeth made quick work of tearing and ripping the flesh with a sound similar to separating wet velcro, exposing his gums and the transverse muscle of his chin. It was a tough, chewy morsel that his superior teeth easily shredded.

 

He pried the unresponsive mouth open with his hands, easier with his lower lip out of the way, and slipped his tongue in, exploring the surface of the teeth and gums, pushing past to feel the textured surface of the tongue. He wanted to sink his teeth into the muscle, rip it out, but he couldn't reach. Later, he promised himself, he would cut it free and devour it.

 

The thought of the his teeth tearing the muscle apart made his organic matter processing chamber twist with desire. Would it be tender? Chewy? He couldn’t wait to find out. Nines drew back, licking his lips free of blood, unable to contain his excitement.

 

_“I'm going to devour every inch of you, Richard.”_

 

The erratically beating heart in the body’s chest beat even faster at the its name. It occurred to Nines that this was the first time he’d ever directly referred to Perkins with his first name.

 

Nines climbed onto the table and threw his leg over the corpse so he could sit back on its legs. “I’m ready to begin the autopsy,” he purred, balancing on his knees to rip off the cloth hiding the unclothed corpse from him. He chewed his lip, biting back the embarrassing sound bubbling up in his throat. Seeing Perkins helpless beneath him, unable to fight back, excited Nines more than he’d anticipated.

 

It was a shame such a beautiful creature met such a tragic end. The scarred expanse of his chest was calling to him. Nines shifted his hips until he could comfortably grip the body with his thighs then tipped forward to touch. He found the large knife scar across his chest, so close to his heart, and stroked his fingers lightly across the raised tissue.

 

“To have survived such an injury, only to expire now…”

 

He reached for the tool tray to retrieve a scalpel. Nines pushed the scalpel’s blade into his finger, testing the sharpness. It wouldn't do to have a dull blade. He hummed with satisfaction as thirium beaded up on his finger. He didn't bother wiping it away. The blade was sharp enough for what he needed to do.

 

He started on the left side, pressing the scalpel into the flesh of his shoulder, then dragged the blade in a perfect diagonal line to the sternum. Blood welled up in its wake, spilling down the chest and ribs in slow, lazy streams. Nines repeated the action on the right side, meeting the other cut, and leaving a wide ‘v’ across the width of the chest.

 

The third cut was a vertical line from the tip of the sternum to his pelvis, exposing the yellow layer of adipose tissue. Nines tugged some of it free of the tough membrane and licked it experimentally. It wasn't as satisfying as the eye had been. Where the organ was salty and wet and so interesting, the fat was just that. A filmy layer of it clung to his tongue and tasted almost like pork. The texture was slippery and unpleasant.

 

Nines abandoned the tissue for later and resumed cutting, tracing his incisions to widen the cuts until the body was open to him. He gripped the flap of skin above the sternum and lifted, scraping the scalpel across the bottom to free more of the muscle beneath. When he finished, he neatly folded the flap of tissue and tucked it under the chin. He repeated the process on the vertical cut, ripping and pulling and scraping until the ribs were exposed. Nines dropped the scalpel and admired his work, touching the exposed ribs.

 

Nines dug into the cartilage, boring through it with his fingers until he could pull it away, slowly exposing his heaving lungs and the diaphragm sitting just below them. The ribs themselves snapped easily in his hands. For each one, Nines firmly gripped the curved bone in his fist and jerked, snapping them, one by one. With each snap, the body quivered. The heart beat even faster, and Nines paused his actions. The remaining eye was shut tight, and his teeth were visibly clenched. Tears spilled from his eyes, some of them pooling in the empty socket.

  
“Is it starting to hurt?” He asked, dropping the rib in his hand onto the pile of them sitting on the tray. Nines leaned over the exposed torso, feeling the sharp, jagged ends of the ribs poking at his jacket. “ _You asked for this_ ,” he reminded, forcing the eye to open. His finger slipped under the eyelid and touched the sclera. His fingers itched to dig into the socket and remove the eye, as he’d done with its twin, but he wanted Perkins to watch.

 

“I want you to watch,” he repeated aloud this time, sliding his fingers from the eye socket and brushing Perkins’s loose hair from his face. “I want you to watch as I take you apart.” In a normal human, such a response should have elicited fear, but the only thing Nines could detect in Perkins’s eyes was excitement.

 

Despite the horrors Nines was inflicting on his body, Perkins was hard. He could feel it between his thighs every time he moved. Nines was both disgusted and impressed in the best way. Perkins truly was something special. Nines wanted to reward him and punish him at the same time. He reached into Perkins’s chest and touched his lungs, feeling them expand and contract beneath his fingers. He squeezed one of them, smirking when Perkins choked.

 

“Do I take your breath away?” Nines asked, unable to resist the temptation to tease. Perkins wheezed, instinctively trying to suck in more air.

 

“You're enjoying this,” Nines pointed out with a grin, grinding his hips down against the body, earning another choked groan. “You're a sick man, Perkins.” It whimpered audibly, twitching and spasming. “Does this feel good? Do you like my hands buried deep within you like this?”

 

Finally, when Perkins’s face was tinting pale blue, Nines released the lungs, watching the color return to his face as he sucked in air. He reached back inside, stroking his liver, not taking his eyes off of Perkins’s face. He traced the organ until he found where it connected to the mesentery and then pulled, separating the organs with a wet, tearing sound.

 

An idea occurred to him as the spleen was revealed in the absence of the liver. Nines dropped the organ off to the side for later and he calculated the length of the spleen. The purplish organ was roughly 11.3 centimeters in length. He squeezed the spleen gently between his fingers, careful not to rupture the tissue.

 

Carefully, he lifted the organ, scraping the scalpel along the mesentery, freeing it from the abdominal cavity. Nines cut a wide slit into the narrower side of the spleen. Blood oozed from the tear, spilling onto his hands. He dropped the scalpel and brought his hand to his mouth, sucking his fingers in and licking blood away with his tongue. Their eyes locked and Nines leaned forward a few inches, licking each finger clean without breaking the connection.

 

He released the last finger from his mouth with a quiet pop and dipped his fingers inside the spleen, tearing and widening the opening he'd made. Blood dripped down his arm, leaving trails around his wrist and staining his jacket sleeves.

 

“You've been so good,” Nines said, grin forming on his face. “I think you deserve a reward.” He found Perkins’s cock, pressed against Nines’s thigh, and softly brushed his finger along the length of it. Perkins whined, his hips straining to lift off the table and follow his fingers.

 

Nines gave him what he wanted and wrapped his hand around the shaft, squeezing roughly. He stroked his a few times, the blood on his fingers acting as a lubricant, before he removed his hand, much to Perkins’s frustration. Nines’s lip curled in a smirk. He used both hands to hold open the tear he made into the spleen and watched Perkins’s eye widen in understand before he slipped the organ over his cock, enveloping the flesh in the warmth of his own spleen. The reaction was immediate.

 

“Does this excite you?” Nines asked. “Using your own organs for _this_ ,” he punctuated his words with a harsh twist, squeezing his cock through the warm tissue of his mutilated spleen. Perkins jolted, whimpering, trying to move his hips in search of more. “Disgusting.” The only sounds in the room now aside from the soft beeps of machinery were the wet squelches of the wet spleen against skin and the strained whimpers and groans pouring from Perkins’s throat. He was getting louder, moving faster, with more control. The sedative Nines had given him earlier was wearing off, allowing him more ability to react.

 

Nines bit his lip, and sped up his movements, rocking back and forth on his knees, jerking and twisting his wrist and quick movements. Perkins was close; he could feel it. He needed to finish him off before his body realized how much pain he was in. Nines needed him in his new body _now_.

 

Finally, with a strangled noise, Perkins tensed, and fell back against the table, breathing heavily.

 

Nines didn’t bother removing the organ. Instead he left it there, the blood still oozing out now tinted pink, and reached over the body to the machine hooked up to the brain. His fingers left bright red smudges against the switch as he flipped it up. There was a mechanical whir and Perkins’s body seized up, as if an electric current was traveling through him. A few moments later, the machine stopped whirring and Nines shakily extracted himself from the now rapidly expiring body.

 

Perkins was just opening his eyes, his new android body still hooked up to maintenance pod.

 

“Does everything feel alright?” Nines asked, voice strained. “All systems functioning?”

 

Perkins closed his eyes again, still not entirely used to the sudden change of awareness, and then looked surprised, before nodding. “Yes.”

 

“Good.”

 

Nines’s arm shot out, his hand locking around Perkins’s wrist. He tugged him closer, pulling his free of the maintenance pod. He connected as much of their skin as he could, and forced every feeling he had during their autopsy into the connection. They bounced off of Perkins and his own memories, amplifying them. Nines’s eyes fluttered shut, his head tilted back. He held Perkins against him as his new legs gave out from the shock. Nines’s own joints seemed to lock in place. The fresh human experience crashed against his processors and overwhelmed everything.

 

The feeling of his own fingers digging around in his eye, dull stabbing pains in his chest, his hand and spleen around an organ he didn’t even have-- It was what he needed to tip over the edge.

 

When he opened his eyes again, both of them were on their knees. Perkins was still offline, a soft whirring coming from his new body. Nines let go of him, allowing Perkins to fall back against the edge of the pod, and shakily climbed to his feet. His legs still felt weak. He hadn’t expected to overload his processors enough to black out. A quick time check told him they were only in that state for about ten minutes. The body on the table was definitely dead now.

 

Nines removed his bloodstained jacket, feeling an uncomfortable heat and the urge to cool down. The jacket fluttered to the floor. For once Nines didn’t feel like being neat, not when his processors were still working hard enough to overheat him. That last act may have been too much, experiencing such intense human emotion on top of his own feelings, but he would always hold this experience close.

 

He leaned back against the table, head tilted back and eyes shut, just breathing. By the times the uncomfortable heat was gone, Perkins’s new body began to stir. Nines pushed off the table and crouched down next to him, watching him come back online with his hand pressed against Perkins’s arm. All of his systems appeared to be functioning, much to Nines’s relief. There was always a small part of him that worried despite Elijah Kamski’s assurances.

 

“How do you feel?” He asked as soon as Perkins’s eye blinked open.

 

 

“I’m… alive.” He said obviously.

 

“You are,” Nines confirmed. He helped Perkins to his feet, steadying him as he swayed, unfamiliar with his new anatomy. “I would like to run a few… tests on your systems.”

 

“Now?”

 

“Yes, now.”

 

Without turning to look, Nines slipped his finger into the socket behind the remaining eye, twirling the nerve around his finger and tugging it free. Perkins’s face twitched, watching Nines extract the eye.

 

“What kind of test is this?”

 

“Obedience test.” Nines said bluntly.

 

Nines pressed the eye against Perkins’s lips firmly, insistent. “Open,” he commanded. With a moment of hesitation, Perkins parted his lips and stiffened when Nines pushed the organ into his mouth. Nines could tell by the look on his face when the eye burst in his mouth.

 

“Don’t swallow until I say so,” he warned.

 

 

Perkins clearly didn’t like it. Nines wasn't sure if it had to do with the taste or the fact that a minute ago Perkins had been viewing the world through the eye in his mouth. A small stream of fluid dribbled from his mouth.

  
“So messy,” Nines chided. Perkins flinched, more fluid escaping. Nines leaned down and caught the fluid with his tongue before it dripped off his chin. It was just as delicious as the first taste. Unable to help himself, Nines gripped the synthetic hair tightly between his fingers and pushed their mouths together. Perkins groaned, surprised, and opened his mouth, allowing some of the vitreous body to seep into Nines’s mouth. 

 

Nines tipped Perkins’s head back at an angle his human neck wouldn't have supported easily, swallowing the fluid that had accumulated in his mouth. He found a piece of deflated membrane with his tongue and pulled it into his mouth, gripping it between his teeth when he drew back. The expression on Perkins’s face as Nines made a show of using his tongue and lips to suck it back into his mouth was something he would be sure to save to his memory banks forever.

  
Nines savored his scrap of membrane, chewing slowly and swallowing with a satisfied sigh.   


“You may swallow now,” he said finally, and Perkins quickly gulped down the rest of the fluid and membrane still in his mouth. He gagged after the first attempt to swallow the membrane, nearly choking it back up, but a warning look from Nines reminded Perkins not to spit it out. It took a few tries, but the eye finally went down, and Perkins sucked in a breath of air.

 

“Good,” Nines said. “There’s hope for you yet, Perkins.” The new android wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and leaned against the table with his own corpse on it, grimacing when his hand landed on the strip of adipose tissue Nines had discarded earlier. "...Perkins, even for a human being you're weird as fuck.”

 

Perkins let out a short, strangled laugh. “You're the one who only got off after watching this from my perspective.”

 

“And I believe you’re the one who suggested all of this,” he said, gesturing to the mess that was Perkins’s kitchen. “I was content to transfer you directly to your new body.”  


Perkins huffed, face flushing red. Nines would need to pack up all the equipment they borrowed from Elijah Kamski so he could perform the actual diagnostics on Perkins, but the pigment in his tertiary skin layer seemed to be function properly.

 

“Don’t act like you weren’t into it.” He glanced back at his body again.

 

“I never said that.” This experience was something Nines would always treasure, as strange as it was. “Start packing up, Perkins. It would be rude to show up late to your appointment with Mr. Kamski.”

 

“What about my- the body?”

 

Nines hummed. “I have plans for your remains.” There was no need to let all this meta go to waste. His mind was already racing with ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. Unfortunately the side effect of this fic is that Perkins is one of my favorite characters now. Oops.


End file.
